Prior art methods of dispensing mercury into fluorescent lamps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,750, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Sealed capsules, both glass and metal, have been used to contain the mercury within the lamp. After the lamp has been sealed, the capsule is ruptured to release the mercury.